


let me rest

by every_fandom_ever



Series: Whumptober 2019 [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Remembers, Peter Parker Has Nightmares, Unconscious, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 00:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/every_fandom_ever/pseuds/every_fandom_ever
Summary: Peter and Bucky have a nice chat





	let me rest

Peter hated his nightmares. He just wanted one night where he could sleep in peace. Nevertheless, Peter shuffled out of bed, still wrapped in his blanket, and wandered down to the kitchen. He stopped just short of the doorway. Bucky was sitting at the counter, Steve standing across from him.

“Better?” 

“That’s great Buck. It’s looking better every day.” Peter watched Steve slide a notebook across the table. The electric kettle beeped by the stove. Steve grabbed a mug and a tea bag, dropping it in and filling the cup.

“I’s still shaky,”

“But you’re making progress, and that’s better than nothing.” Steve walked over to the other side of the table, holding his mug, “I’m gonna head up to bed. You should try to get some sleep tonight,”

“Go to bed already,” Peter hid behind a wall right as Steve walked by. He waited until Steve disappeared into the elevator to walk into the kitchen. Bucky looked up at him, his face completely neutral. Peter hadn’t hung around Bucky much since the man moved in. He watched Peter grab a drumstick from the freezer and rip of the wrapping, stuffing half of it into his mouth.

“Can’t sleep?” Bucky said.

“Pretty much, you?”

“I don’t sleep much anyway,”

Peter didn’t think before asking why. “I’m used to not sleeping for long periods of time,” Peter nodded, sitting across from Bucky. He glanced at Bucky’s notebook. It looked like a different language in the first half, the bottom written in shaky English. “It’s Russian.”

“What?”   
“I’m used to writing in Russian, so I practice English when I can’t sleep.”

“Can I ask what you’re writing about?” Bucky sighed, running a hand through his hair. 

“Back during the war, when Steve first became Captain America, he had to learn how to use the Shield. I was just writing about how he hit Gabe’s head, knocked ‘em out for the rest of the day.” Peter couldn’t help but laugh. Bucky smiled, closing his notebook. 

“Did he really do that?”

“I remember a lot of stories that make Steve look stupid.”

“You got any more?”

“I guess I’m feeling generous tonight.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i got super behind cause i wasn't able to write for a while. I will finish it, just mayhaps not on time


End file.
